deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blanka VS Sabrewulf
It's the battle of the beasts! Blanka VS Sabrewulf is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, with my previous episode being Simba VS Firestar. Description Street Fighter VS Killer Instinct! Two fighting game combatants with animals instincts will enter the ring together! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Would you mind ever naming the most insane yet deadly fighting game characters you can find? Boomstick: Difficult-''' Wiz: Times up! the awnser is Blanka! The jungle Brazilian man beast. '''Boomstick: And Sabrewulf! The rough, tough, man wolf of destruction! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Blanka (Cues Blanka's Theme - Metal Cover (Street Fighter) Wiz: Jimmy Blanka, used to be a pale skinned Brazilian boy, until a horrific plane crash occurred, and he was the sole survivor. Boomstick: But despite that, he thought he was stranded in the Amazon, one of the most dangerous places on earth. Wiz: The Amazon is filled with dangerous predators, and Blanka was trapped there. So what did he have to do? camouflage himself night and day. Boomstick: And after years of this repetitive survival skill, his skin managed to absorb just about enough chlorophyll to make his skin permanently green. This made him popular and he was known to Brazil, as Blanka. Wiz: Blanka was also chosen by hundreds to represent Brazil, and while doing this, he finally met his mother and came back to his home town. Boomstick: But despite him losing the 2nd World Warrior tournament, he was chosen by hundreds, as we said before, but Blanka may not seem passive or gentle, but it turns out he is. Though if you piss him off, he enters an unstoppable blood lust. Wiz: And back to what we said before, after fighting the predators in the amazon, he was forced to eat electric eels as his food source, and he gained the ability to produce electric attacks and have complete invulnerability to any attacks based off electricity. Boomstick: Cause you'd obviously need to be immune to electricity if you wanna use electrical attacks, or your ass would get zapped off! Wiz: And before being chosen by hundreds, he found a new friends, who is sadly is officially the worst Street Fighter in the world: Dan Hibiki. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki was also Blanka's trainer, fuck you Dan! you can't train me! I'm way too powerful! Wiz: I think your calling it anti-training. Being trained by someone weaker than you would disapprove your fighting skills and abilities. Boomstick: Damn! What a dick! Wiz: But Blanka's main strategies are leaping and ducking around his foes with ease like a monkey. Boomstick: But Blanka's just about to get even more deadly. The Beast Roll is an attack similar to Sonic's Homing Attack abili- wait a minute! THAT'S IT! I thought this would be the last time we were talking about that ability! Wiz: It may seem similar to a Homing Attack but, turns out it isn't one at all. Using the Beast Roll makes Blanka roll straight forward at his opponents, and no, it won't still hit an opponent if they jump over it. Boomstick: Now onto Mr. jungle Frankenstein's finishers! Wiz: The Grand Shave Roll- Boomstick: DAMNIT! Wiz: (cough) is a chargeable spin attack. The Shout of Earth Can electrify the ground or shoot a bolt straight up into the air. But Blanka's ultimate move that you must watch out for, definitely has to be, the Lightning Cannonball. Blanka preforms the Lighting Cannonball on Street Fighter character's name here (NOT BALROG). Announcer: K.O. Wiz: And yes, Blanka is obviously an extremely tough survivor and a deadly fighter, which would probably prove his threat level to be high, but when in a cold area, place, or country, he just cannot stand it. But despite that, his opponent might be the second strongest, but Blanka's definitely the number one. Blanka: Now you know the power of the wild! Sabrewulf (Cues Sabrewulf's Theme (Killer Instinct 2013)) Wiz: "Having endured agonizing procedures to remove his freakish cybernetic implants, Sabrewulf feels no closer to reclaiming his humanity. Barely clinging to sanity, he nurses an addiction to ancient medicines and artifacts which seem to slow his descent into savagery." Boomstick: Another wolf? damnit, the wolf fandom is huge! Wiz: Which is the reason why Sabrewulf, starred in the new Killer Instinct game, more deadly, and badass than ever. Boomstick: You're damn right! I mean, this is a wolf you sure don't wanna tame! I'm talking about a wolf who has some ridiculously deadly moveset. Wiz: The Overpower is a move where Sabrewulf puts his hands behind him and lunges at his opponent, and if being charged a while longer, the attack is absolutely unblockable. Boomstick: And remember to wear armor when petting this guy. Sabrewulf's Ragged Edge is when the wolf claw swipes his opponents twice in a row. Wiz: And despite most of the Killer Instinct combatants, Sabrewulf can actually run fast mid-battle. Despite this, his threat level reaches high. Boomstick: And the Jumping Slash is where Sabrewulf jumps over his opponents and swipes them in mid-air. Wiz: But Sabrewulf also has Shadow Attacks. The Shadow Ragged Edge is a more powerful version than the original, but does 5 slashes instead. The Shadow Jumping Slash does ANOTHER leaping overhead slash which causes a Recapture, which allows Sabrewulf to continue his combo's. And the Shadow Eclipse- Boomstick: Enough Shadow moves! Wiz: Your actually gonna really like this one. With the Shadow Eclipse, Sabrewulf preforms a large crescent slash over his head and- Boomstick: LAUNCH YOU RIGHT UP INTO THE AIR AND DOWN AGAIN! Similar to Luigi's Super Jump Punch. Wiz: But here's the bad news: Sabrewulf's opponent doesn't go up as high as Luigi's version. Boomstick: Bullshit! Wiz: But before all of these amazing attacks and abilities, UltraTech's repairs to Sabrewulf were having his arms replaced with bionic arms, including elongated razor sharp claws. After succumbing to his feral side, Sabrewulf ripped the implants off, and later restored his arms with thanks to the use of dark arts, although that they require medical attention to ease the pain. Boomstick: He's can take on the most powerful Killer Instinct combatants, such as Glacius, Fulgore, and he's even survived getting swiped by a sword or stabbed. Wiz: I never thought of this wolf to be so powerful, there is a reason why Sabrewulf is played by millions, making him one of the most powerful Killer Instinct characters, ever. Sabrewulf howls at the moon. Announcer: SUPREME VICTORY Fight Location: The Amazon Blanka is shown sleeping next to a tree, then the camera moves all the way right to Sabrewulf. Sabrewulf is busy eating watermelons next to a lake, then a crocodile comes along and roars at him, Sabrewulf then roars back with a much more violent and deadly roar, then the crocodile goes back underwater then runs away. The camera then moves all the way left to Blanka. Blanka hears Sabrewulf's roar and wakes up, then gets mad. (Cues Indestructible (SSF4)) Blanka then charges right at where he heard the sound with a Beast Roll. After finishing his lemon, Sabrewulf throws it in the lake, then Blanka hits Sabrewulf with the Beast Roll, but Sabrewulf dodges the attack before it hits. Blanka hits the floor, then gets back up and into his fighting stance, so does Sabrewulf, will this be the last time Blanka ever gets to compete in the World Warrior Tournament? = FIGHT! = Sabrewulf uses Overpower on Blanka, but then Blanka does a chain of attacks, punch>punch>kick>punch>kick. Blanka preforms the beast roll, but Sabrewulf then uses the Shadow Jumping Slash, then Blanka hits the floor. Sabrewulf uses the Ragged Edge on Blanka just when he got up, Sabrewulf then quickly preforms the Shadow Eclipse on Blanka, launching him up into a tree. Blanka swings around on the branch he was launched up to, then jumps back down, then Blanka jumps down and kicks him on the head, shocks him, preforms the Beast Roll on him, kicks him from behind, (stopping the beast roll) then does another flurry of punches and kicks, then Sabrewulf breaks the combo with a Hamstring attack. (Cues Killer Instinct Theme "Epic Rock" Cover) Announcer: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Then Sabrewulf preforms an Ultra Combo on Blanka, using the Ragged Edge, then Sabrewulf ends the combo using the Shadow Eclipse, then Blanka hits the ground on his head, making it fall off. Announcer: ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Results = KO! = Crocodiles share eating Blanka's head, while Sabrewulf starts eating more watermelons. Boomstick: That... was... INSANE! Wiz: I know right! Blanka may have a lot of experience killing animals, but it's only small animals which he has low experience killing. Boomstick: And Blanka may have absorbed chlorophyll and got electric powers, but Sabrewulf can survive swings from Jago's sword and a stab from Fulgore's plasma claw! Wiz: And Sabrewulf also uses his claws more in battle than Blanka ever did. Boomstick: Looks like Blanka just needed to get ahead! Wiz: The winner is Sabrewulf. Next Time (Apro319) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1KaXH5LoLo End Wiz: Thanks to Darontaye blake13 for requesting the next fight! and Gaara VS Toph will be releasing anytime soon! Boomstick: And if you liked this fight, please remember to check out our other episodes! and Simba VS Firestar just became talk of the day! Wiz: See you soon, and get hyped for the next episode! enjoy! Who were you rooting for? Blanka Sabrewulf Who did you think would win? Blanka Sabrewulf Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant